Learning to Love
by Innocent Sake
Summary: Tomoyo, 21,working as a fashion designer in London, but so different.Eriol, 22,also in London.They don't remember each other. Eriol will later help Tomoyo learn to love again.ON PERMANENT HIATUS
1. Fate

Learning to Love

Chapter One: Fate

A young lady with dark violet eyes and hair of 21 walks into her office stationed in London, looking extremely busy...

"I want 1,000 of those dress designs sent out right away and don't you dare forget either, unless you want to drop down to being a janitor!" She then hangs up the phone very violently and sits down at her desk, when her assistant comes running in.

"Ms. Daidouji, your mother is on hold on line one," said the young girl. "Arigatou...you may leave..." Her assistant then left and she picked up the phone.

"Hello mother," she said rather feeling less.

"Tomoyo-chan? Oh! It is so wonderful to hear your voice again..." she was then cut off abruptly.

"Mother get to the point of this conversation. I have things to do and I really don't have the time to waste time," Tomoyo said coldly.

"Well...I wanted to ask you to come back to Japan for a few days because your friends, Sakura and Syaoran have finally decided to get married and want you to be the maid of honor...so I hope that you will consider coming."

Tomoyo starts smiling, unknowing to her own self for she rarely ever smiled, and starts thinking thoughts. 'I thought those two would never get married...I am so happy for them. My Sakura-chan is finally going to be happy...while I won't..." She began to frown once more and told her mother that of course she would go.

"I am so happy to hear that Tomoyo-chan, well I advice that you leave as soon as possible so you can get here early and help with the wedding setup, its a very busy time for traveling during december, so ja ne..." the phone line then goes dead and she hangs up the phone and decides when she should leave to Japan. 

"Well I guess the next flight is tomorrow Dec. 6 at 9:00am on flight 101...great..." She then goes back to working wondering what events lie ahead on her trip.

A young man with dark black hair with a tint of blue and sapphire eyes of 22 is walking the streets of London when he receives a phone call on his cell phone...

"Moshi moshi, who may I ask is calling," the young man asked.

"Eriol-kun! It's me, Sakura-chan! How are you?" asked Sakura.

"I am just fine daughter...It has been a very long time since I last saw you. So pray tell how are things?"

"Well...Syaoran and I are getting married in a few weeks and I was wondering if you would come?" she said with hope in her voice.

He just chuckled and replied "Of course I will come. You are a special person in my life and I would love to see you get married."

"Great! I checked the plane flights and the next one to Japan from London is tomorrow, Dec 6 at 9:00am on flight 101, so make sure to book a seat and get over here quick. I have to go now, ja ne!" 

"Ja ne." He then hung up his cell phone and started thinking about how he had not seen all his friends he had left in Japan so long ago...some he could not remember but hoped to get to know again once he went back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's note: Well there is a little intro for ya. You can now already tell that things will be getting interesting from here on out. Well I hope that you will keep checking back for upcoming chapters. Please Read and Review loyal readers! Arigatou! 


	2. Reflecting on some things...(Also called...

Learning to Love

Chapter 2: Reflecting on some things...(Also called: Getting to the Airport)

Scene starts out with Tomoyo's apartment, Dec 6, time is 7:30am...

*Yawns* "Oh my....what time is it?" Tomoyo then turns to her right and looks at her alarm clock seeing the time is 7:30. She groans and slowly gets out of bed and goes to her closet to pick out something to wear. "It will be very cold when I get to Tomoeda...so I guess I should wear a turtle neck and some jeans..." She then took off her pajamas and quickly put on a maroon colored turtle neck and some loose comfortable blue jeans.

She then began to walk around her room aimlessly, as if she were searching for something when she didn't even know she was. "What has happened to me...I am so different from the person I used to be....so cold and unforgiving..." She then picked up a picture of Syaoran, Sakura, and herself when they were 10. "Oh how those were better days...when I had friends..." 

She knew exactly why she became so different. Being in London away from her friends put a great deal of strain on her mentally and she just couldn't take it... She just became so cold and distant so she wouldn't have to deal with the pain, the absence of friendship in her heart...

"Well, I better get my stuff and call a taxi..." She then got her luggage, called a taxi, and walked down so she could wait for the taxi.

A small house on the corner of some street comes into view, and noises can be heard....

"Eriol-san! It's 7:30, wake up! You are going to miss your plane!" screamed Nakuru, which could be heard throughout the house. Eriol woke up and wished Nakuru wouldn't make so much noise in the morning. He wondered what was to happen on his journey to Tomoeda, and who would he encounter...

He slowly rose from his bed and immediately got dressed in a white shirt and khaki pants and put on a gray sweater, which had been a gift from someone long ago who he just couldn't remember (A/N: Hint hint, guess who made it ^-^) and started getting his things together ready to embark on his journey.

"Nakuru, are you sure you won't come with? It will give you a chance to see old friends, like Touya and Yukito-san," he looked at her awaiting her answer. 

"It would be nice to see them again, but I have this feeling that you need to go on this trip alone Eriol-san..." she said looking up at the sky with softened eyes.

"Okay then, I'm off! See you in a couple of weeks!" he said as he went into the taxi and started on his way to the airport.

An airport in London, now 8:00 am, with tons and tons of people crowding the place, trying to go fly somewhere for the holidays...

"Argh! Why does there have to be so many retched people going places for the holidays?! It's absolutely atrocious (A/N: Sophisticated words, eh? hehe) trying to find my way around this place..." exclaimed Tomoyo, as she walked around the airport trying to find where her plane terminal was at so she could be on her way to Tomoeda. She spotted the terminal and quickly pushed through the crowd to get there, and just as she was about to reach it she bumped into someone and immediately fell to the floor, letting go of all of her luggage which now lay all around her. She began to get angry and looked up to see who she had bumped into.

"Why don't you watch where you are going!? You could have hurt me! And then I would have had the pleasure of suing you for injuries inflicted upon me!" She looked up to see it was a man, looking in his very early 20's with black tinted blue hair and sparkling sapphire eyes looking down upon her chuckling.

"I'm very sorry miss, I didn't see you. I hope that you aren't hurt," he said with genuine concern in his voice. He puts his arms around her and helps her up, at the same time feeling as though this felt right, natural you could say having this young lady in his embrace, as though fate had them meet. He quickly threw those thoughts away for the moment and put his focus back on the concern of this young lady. He reluctantly let her go and picked up her things and handed them to her. "Well, I will just be on my way, it was nice meeting with you, even though it was under bad circumstances, ja ne," he then goes on his way to the terminal that she had been going to, though she did not see him go that way.

She felt very strange at the moment, being in the embrace of a man she didn't even know made her feel warm inside, wishing they had stayed in that embrace. She shook her head, telling herself that she was thinking and feeling nonsense and handed her ticket to the lady at the terminal door and went to the plane to take her seat. Tomoyo sat down on the aisle seat and looked to her right and her face was filled with surpirse. "It's you again," she said quietly.

The man who Tomoyo had bumped into was to be her acquaintance for the duration of her trip to Tomoeda.

"Why hello again, I had a feeling we would meet again. Since we will be sitting next to each other we might as well know each other's names, ne? My name is Eriol Hiiragizawa," he said as he extended his hand out to her.

'Why does that name sound so familiar?' she wondered. She then looked at his hand and took it shaking it lightly. "My name is Tomoyo Daidouji," she told him continuing to shake his hand.

'Tomoyo Daidouji? Her name sounds so familiar, she looks familiar to me too, I just can't remember where I have seen her befo...' but before he could finish his train of thought he was interrupted by Tomoyo.

"Just so you know I don't plan on talking to you much throughout this flight. Just keep to yourself and same goes for me...I just want to be left alone..." she then turns away from him, withdrawing her hand from his and starts working on her laptop.

He then tried to remember where he had met this lady before... then it hit him. 'She is one of my old friends from Tomoeda...the one I used to like alot...though she doesn't remember me. My she is much different now then when she was younger, so cold. Looks like she has forgotten how to love...maybe I can help her learn again...'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's note: And that is where I will now stop. Well well looks like Eriol is cooking up a plan for love. Wonder what will happen next, well you will just have to wait and see! And sorry that I put this chap up so late, its just I have been swamped with homework and more work its been hectic. I will make sure to put up the next chap soon. Please Read and Review! Thank you!


	3. Getting to Know One Another

Chapter 3: Getting to Know One Another

Eriol then started to plan things in his head, wondering how he could gain her trust so he could help her. He then decided to start up a friendly conversation, so they could get to know one another. 'Yet I do know her, I just can't let her know yet because then she will shut me out like everyone else...'

"So Tomoyo-san, what are your plans this holiday season?" he asked her.

She turned to his direction with a frown on her face. "I thought I told you that I wouldn't be talking to you during the duration of this flight, and who said it was okay for you to call me by my first name Hiiragizawa-san?" Tomoyo looked furious, as though she were going to pounce on him at any moment and attack.

"Well, I consider you somewhat a friend, so I thought it would be okay..." he said while his eyes softened while looking at her.

Her eyes had a look of sadness in them, as though she might cry. She sniffled a bit and looked at him smiling. 'It's been such a long time since I've had a friend...' she thought.

"Well then...I guess it's okay, as long as I may also call you by your first name," she continued smiling at him unknown to herself.

Eriol returned the smile and nodded indicating she could call him by his first name. The two then began to engage in conversation with one another talking about various topics such as their familes, jobs, and even their love lives.

When asked if she was single, Tomoyo became flustered and looked away answering yes.

"How could a beautiful young lady like yourself ever be single?" Eriol asked with a twinkle in his eyes that made him look absolutely dreamy (A/N: hehe Who thinks Eriol-kun is dreamy raise your hand hehe ^_~). 

She sighed and wondered why was she feeling the way she was about Eriol. 'Am I falling in love with Eriol? Of course not...I mean I barely know him, and even if I was...he might hurt me in the end...' She became cold again and answered that she just was and turned away from him slowly falling into a deep slumber.

Eriol stared at her, sleeping ever so peacefully, as though she were an angel from the heavens. He sighed knowing he was falling in love with her, yet it felt so right to want to love her. He threw those thoughts away knowing that it could never be unless his plan worked to help her to learn to love once more...

The plane then began to land and all the passengers started to wake up. "What is going on?" is what people were asking. Then the pilot announced over the intercom that they were running low on fuel so they had to land at the nearest airport which was in Beijing. All passengers were asked to exit the plane and check into the motel next to the airport and at 9:00am the next day they could start on their journey again.

He began to shake Tomoyo's sleeping form lightly trying to wake her up, but it was no use because well obviously Tomoyo was not a light sleeper. He then scooped up her slender, sleeping figure into his arms and carried her to the motel (A/N: He got someone to get their stuff so yeah ^_^;;;). They finally reached the motel and he asked the clerk behind the desk if there were any rooms available. "Why yes young man, we have one room left, so I guess it's all yours..." The nice old man handed Eriol the key to the room.

Eriol opened the door and kicked it open and looked at the room and saw that there was only one bed. 'Great...just great...," he thought sarcastically. He then layed Tomoyo on the bed and sat down on a rocking chair that was next to the bed and just looked at her smiling. 'We have along way ahead of us...'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's note: And that is where we stop. So now their trip to tomoeda has been delayed for abit and they have to stay in the same room together and get to know each other even more, will it be heaven or hell being forced together? Find out in Chapter 4: Stuck Together


	4. Stuck Together

Chapter 4: Stuck Together

Tomoyo's eyes began to flutter as she started to wake up. She sat up in the bed and yawned and looked around the room, 'How did I get here?' she wondered. She then got up and saw that Eriol was sleeping in a rocking chair next to the bed. Her heart began to beat a little faster and she smiled, "Such a perfect gentleman you are Eriol-san..." she then bent down and gave him a light peck on the cheek (A/N: Yes I know you want her to give him more than just a peck on the cheek but be patient lol). 

Eriol felt warm, smooth lips pressed against his cheek lightly, 'Am I dreaming or is Tomoyo giving me a peck on the cheek?' he thought. He opened his eyes, and they twinkled as he saw Tomoyo. He then whispered to her, "Arigatou for the kiss, Tomoyo..." She then gasped a little and began feeling very shy about what she did, she then whispered back, "Do itashimashite Eriol..." and she went to the bathroom and closed the door so she could get ready for the day.

He smiled and chuckled abit at her reaction to what he said. Eriol then got up and went and got his suitcase, looking for a change of clothes. He got out a pair of gray pants and a white shirt with a gray vest to match his pants, and got out some other things. He took off the shirt he had been wearing for awhile and began putting the other shirt on.

Tomoyo came out of the bathroom wearing jeans and a black turtleneck. And just as she briefly came out, she saw Eriol with no shirt on and she felt her knees get abit weak at the sight of him. She then tried to compose herself as best as she could.

"Um...you can use the bathroom now, Eriol-kun..." she said looking away shyly.

Eriol put his shirt on and turned around to face her seeing that she was embarrassed and just smiled and answered "Okay," and went into the bathroom to change. Tomoyo fell onto the bed feeling very faint and wondered what in the world was going on with her. The feelings that she had at that moment had very much been missing from her life for so long. She began wondering what would she do, would she accept these new found feelings or rid herself of them? Before she could answer herself she heard a knock at the door. So, she got up and opened the door to find a young girl, maybe 16 yrs old, in front of her.

"Ohayo, I am here to inform you that the plane won't be ready for another day or two, so enjoy yourself because the airline will be paying for your room," said the young girl.

"Arigatou, you may leave now," Tomoyo said and handed to the girl a tip for her trouble in coming to inform her.

She then closed the door and saw that Eriol was standing in the door way of the bathroom, which means he heard what the girl said. "I guess we will be here for alittle while longer Eriol..." Eriol smiled that dreamy smile of his and chuckled "Well Tomoyo, we will just have to make the most of it and enjoy ourselves just like that girl said, right?" He winked at her and she shyly smiled back nodding in agreement. 

Eriol decided to give her a little tour of Beijing, seeing as he had been here one or more times on business trips (A/N: I guess I am making him business man...lets just say stocks @@;;;). He showed any and everything worth seeing. He could see by the smile on Tomoyo's face that she was letting her defenses down and opening up bit by bit. She looked so happy, so much like her younger self and Eriol wanted to keep it that way at all costs. After showing her all the sights, he decided they should out to dinner. "Ms. Daidouji, would you give me the honor of joining me for dinner?" he asked taking her hand in his and kissing it. She blushed a light red and smiled happily "I would love to join you for dinner Mr. Hiiragizawa." 

And with that they were off to a little Japanese styled restaurant and were seated at a very nice booth away from everyone else's view. "Well, what would you like to eat?" said Eriol. "Well, I'm not all that hungry, I would just like a bowl of soba noodles," she said feeling a bit shy. He chuckled and his eyes lit up with enjoyment. "Okay then, I will get some sushi and we will share, okay?" Tomoyo smiled "I would love to share with you, especially since sushi is one of my favorite foods!" she said giggling like a little girl. So they ordered their meals and some red wine and happily shared their food with one another. Even though they were seated in a secluded corner, some people could still see them and thought that they made a sweet couple. It was very cute seeing Eriol feed a piece of sushi to Tomoyo, and Tomoyo feeding Eriol some of her soba noodles. After they were done eating they started talking over a glass of red wine. 

"So, Tomoyo, you seem to have opened up a bit more since our first meeting. And I am glad you have because you are a wonderful person," said Eriol looking into her memorizing eyes. Tomoyo thought about what he said for a moment and realized that he was right, it was so nice to have someone to talk to...maybe even someone she could trust. "You are right. I have opened up a lot more since meeting you. I feel like when I was younger, when times were happier. These days I haven't opened up my heart at all to people, afraid to get hurt I suppose. I realized that after moving to England, I lost contact with my friends in Tomoeda because I was always having to keep up with my company and that got me really depressed and..." she then stopped and sighed. 'Why am I pouring my heart out to this man, who I have only known for 2 days... Maybe it's because I...I love him...Is that even possible??' she wondered to herself. "Hehe, listen to me ranting on and on about my pathetic self. Why don't you tell me something about yourself?" she asked with curiosity gleaming from her. 

This made Eriol tense up a bit, he couldn't tell her much about himself without giving away who he was. He knew that if he told her about his life she would remember who he was and she would shut him out and his plan to help her would fail. Eriol started muttering a little spell to have the waiter _accidentally _bump into him and spill his red wine all over him. "Well if you must know..." but before he could even finish his sentence the waiter bumped into him and Eriol's glass of red wine had spilled all over him "You clumsy waiter!!! Look what you have done?! Let me talk to your superior so I can have your butt fired immediately!" Tomoyo yelled pulling on the Waiter's shirt collar, chocking him. "Tomoyo, dear it's alright. It was only a accident..." Eriol insisted. Tomoyo continued to fume over what had happened, but decided to let it go. "I am very sorry Miss, to make up for what happened, you can come in again and eat for free," said the manager hoping that that would make up for what happened. "Okay, deal!" Tomoyo and the manager then shook hands to seal the deal. "Come on Eriol, lets get you to the motel room and into some dry clothes," she said hooking her arm with his and they walked back to the motel together.

'What do I want? Do I really want to be my old self, to be vulnerable again? I have to admit I do miss having friends. Having people to confide in. I should have made more time for myself to contact my friends, but there was never any time and...and...' she sighed, her head pounded from the thoughts swirling in her mind. Tomoyo and Eriol finally got to the motel room and Eriol changed out of his wine stained clothes and into boxers and a robe wrapped around him.

"I had a wonderful time today Eriol, hopefully we can do this again, without getting wine spilled on ya," she said in an emotionless voice. He frowned and then decided that she must just be tired from all they did today. "Hai, I had a wonderful time as well and I am glad I got to spend it with you..." he said softly and began to walk up to her. Eriol then took Tomoyo into his arms and hugged her tightly as if he were going to lose her any minute. Tomoyo felt very confused at the moment and pulled away gently. "Well, you can take the bed tonight and get some rest, I am going to go out for a little bit..." she said and walked over to the door.

'I need to think, clear my mind....' Tomoyo thought as she walked out.

Eriol laid down on the bed and looked up at the ceiling and sighed. He didn't know what to think of Tomoyo. One moment she is just so content and then the next she goes back to being her cold-hearted self. He thought for sure that she would be back to her old self with no questions asked. But it seemed to be a lot more complicated than that. Eriol only hoped that Tomoyo could come to terms with the conflicted feelings in her heart and realize that being cold is not her at all. "I hope she will be okay..." he said aloud to himself.

Tomoyo just walked around aimlessly. She really didn't know anything about the city of Beijing, but she did know that she was confused about who she was and about what she wanted in life. Her heart sunk down into the depths of depression and she just didn't know what to do or think. Just then the night sky got dark and the clouds began to cover it. Thunder and rain began to pour down onto the unsuspecting city of Beijing and Tomoyo was caught in the storm and got soaked. She finally stopped and happened to be infront of an all night bar.

'One drink couldn't hurt,' she thought and entered the bar.

__________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Oh my Tomoyo going into a bar? That can't be good at all. Will Eriol find her in time or will she get herself into something she can't get out of? Well, you will have to wait until the next chapter! Till then, ja ne!


	5. A Whisky Filled Night

Chapter 5: A Whisky filled Night

Tomoyo stepped into the bar and looked around. It was a dark and musky place. The cigarette smoke encircled the place as if it were fog appearing in the early morning. There were very few people there, the less the better for she did not want to associate with any of them. She walked toward where the bartender was serving drinks. She coughed violently for a minute or so, for the smoke was filling her lungs and she was not used to this kind of atmosphere. When she sat down on the bar stool, the bartender just smirked at her. 

"Now why is a little fragile thing like you doing in a place like this?" he asked, attempting to stroke her cheek. Tomoyo got angry and slapped his hand away from her. "Don't touch me you disgusting creep! Little fragile thing? I think I am a lot stronger than that, so shut your mouth and serve me some whisky otherwise I will take my business somewhere else," she said looking him in the eye not afraid at all. The bartender just laughed and decided not to mess with the girl before him. 

He gave her a shot of whisky and like with all his other customers he asked "So what brought you here Miss?" She looked at him and frowned "Fate..." He raised an eyebrow "Oh really?" Tomoyo sighed and didn't even bother looking at him "That and to clear my mind." Again the bartender laughed "If you wanted to clear your mind, you sure came to the wrong place!" he continued laughing and went about his work.

Dec. 8, Time: 3a.m.

What seemed like just a few minutes turned into a couple of hours. And what seemed to be only one drink became so many more that it was hard to keep track of. Tomoyo was drowning in a pool of her own conflicted misery with whisky filling up all of her senses.

"I finally know what I want!" said Tomoyo in a drunken voice.

"Yeah yeah...I know, another round of whisky," groaned the bartender, getting tired of Tomoyo's loud mouth.

"No! I want friends...I want to have someone, someone to love me. I don't want to be alone anymore, no more being cold-hearted..." she trailed off and quieted down, resting her head in her hands, crying.

A guy from a dark corner who has been watching Tomoyo with suspicious eyes, got up from his seat and started walking towards her. He is a few inches taller than Tomoyo, he has messy brown hair and beautiful amber-colored eyes. He stood next to her and his eyes were in disbelief.

"Daidouji-san?" he asked. "It's Tomoyo and who the *hic* wants to know?!" yelled Tomoyo. "It's me, your friend Syaoran," he said softly. "You aren't really here! I don't have any friends...all my friends are gone. Stop taunting me you damn illusion!!!" and with that she threw whisky into his face. "Ahhhhhhhhh!" the whisky burned his eyes and he was in extreme pain. When he was able to open his eyes he glared at Tomoyo "What in the hell is wrong with you?!" he yelled grabbing her arm. "Let me go! Let me go right now!" she screamed, horrified at what was happening still convinced that Syaoran was only a figment of her imagination.

Back at the motel room...

"Let me go!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" *gasp* Eriol woke up working up a sweat. 'Tomoyo...She's in trouble, I have to find her!' he thought and quickly got out of bed and changed and ran out of the room. He tried to sense where she was and sure enough she wasn't too far away, he could never miss that purple aura of hers. "Don't worry Tomoyo, I will be there," he said to himself and kept on running...

Back at the bar...

"Tomoyo, stop screaming! I am not an illusion, I am very well damn real and I just want to help you! Now get up and lets get you back to the hotel room that I am staying at with Sakura," and with that tossed Tomoyo over his shoulder and was about to walk out of the bar....

"Let her down right now, you bastard!" Syaoran turned around to see it was Eriol. He put Tomoyo back down onto the bar stool, but before he could utter a word he was tackled to the ground and punched in the stomach repeatedly. Syaoran growled and pushed Eriol off of him and punched him in the cheek, sending Eriol staggering back and falling onto the floor with a hand on his bruised and cut cheek. He was about to get up again but Syaoran sent him back to the floor when he kicked him in the stomach. After that was all over Syaoran wiped the sweat off his forehead and sighed "Damn Eriol, next look at who you are attacking unless you _want_ to get killed," he said glaring. Eriol fixed his glasses and took a look at the guy he attacked only to see that he had tried to beat up his descendent. "Why if it isn't my cute lil.." he was rudely interrupted by Syaoran. "Now don't start with that Cute descendent crap and explain to me why Tomoyo, OUR friend Tomoyo is in a bar drinking?!" Syaoran was fuming because yes Tomoyo was his friend, she was the one who had helped him confess his feelings to Sakura and also because he always liked her in a sibling kind of way, but of course never told her that. Eriol sighed sadly not knowing this was what Tomoyo was up to.

Eriol got up and looked over to where Tomoyo was sitting. She looked very pale from all that she drank and her eyes were red from crying. He walked over to her and put his hand under her chin and lifted her face up to look at him. "Tomoyo? Are you okay dear?" he asked her softly, his eyes rimming with pain. Tomoyo looked up at his face and her lips trembled with fear. She hoped up from her stool and wrapped her arms tightly around Eriol's neck, pressing her body close to his. "Eriol...onegai *hic* don't leave me...don't leave me..." she said with tears rolling down her cheeks. He wrapped his arms around her and whispered into her ear "I promise, I will never leave you...never..." She quieted and fell asleep leaning up against him. Eriol then scooped her up into his arms and looked over at Syaoran. 

"Now why in the world are you here? Shouldn't you be back in Tomoeda with Sakura preparing for your wedding?" he asked puzzled by Syaoran's appearance in Beijing. "Well, Sakura and I are here on Li family business, relatives of mine who aren't able to come to the wedding wanted to meet my wife to be and so here we are," he said as a matter-of-factly. "Now, I am wondering why you and Tomoyo are here, and why it seems to me that she doesn't remember who you are..." Syaoran said raising an eyebrow in suspicion. "Well we both happened to take the same flight to Tomoeda and got seated next to each other. She didn't remember who I was and I saw how cold-hearted she was, she had forgotten how to love. So, I decided to help her learn again, that's all," he said smiling.

"Look Eriol, it's great that you want to help Tomoyo. But just don't hurt her, and don't say you won't because it isn't that easy. Messing around with someone's heart, mind and soul is never a good thing to do, even if it is for a good cause. I never told Tomoyo this, but I like probably even love her like she was my sister and I never wanted Tomoyo to be alone, let alone her being cold-hearted. So, if you can help her love again that is great, but if you can't...then that is how it must be I suppose. I suggest you tell her the truth about who you are and what your plans were...now if you will excuse me I need to get back to Sakura before she worries, and yes I will tell her about what happened here and if we need you two, I know where to find you and I know of course that you know where to find me..." and with that they both bided each other farewell and Syaoran left. Eriol then left the bar with Tomoyo in his arms and walked back to their motel room.

When they got there Eriol closed the door and lay Tomoyo on the bed. He wanted to beat himself for letting any of this happen. This wasn't something he foresaw. Tomoyo started to stir and sat up still drunk from all the drinking. 

"Eriol....ugh....what happened?" she said holding her head in her hands, because her head was pounding.

"Well, you went to a bar, got drunk and I brought you back," he said ashamed of himself.

"Is it just me, or was Syaoran there and were you two fighting???" she asked with a questioning look.

"Yes, he was there and we were fighting. I didn't know it was him, I just thought it was someone trying to do harm to you..." he said hanging his head down. 

She looked at his cut and bruised cheek and stroked it gently, which made Eriol flinch because it hurt alittle. "You poor thing, let me get some rubbing alcohol and a bandage for that cut.." she got up shakily and carefully guided herself to the bathroom and came back with the things needed. "Here.." she rubbed the alcohol onto the cut and then put the bandage over it. "There all done..." she said kissing his cheek lightly. This made Eriol blush and look away. 

"Eriol?"

"Yes, dear?"

"I know I had alot to drink tonight, but I heard Syaoran say something about a plan and I heard my name... Is there anything that you want to tell me?"

Eriol looked at her and cupped her chin and smiled "No, of course not...nothing..." With that Tomoyo smiled at his answer and also because of his touch, which sent shivers up and down her spine. Then Tomoyo looked down feeling abit nervous.

"Well, I have something to tell you..."

"What is it my dear?" asked Eriol with concern in his voice.

Tomoyo took a deep breath and exhaled. Finally she knew what she wanted and she wasn't going to let the opportunity pass her by. She then got the nerve and looked Eriol straight in the eyes.

"I....I...."

To be continued....

________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: hahahaha! A cliff hanger!!! *dodges tomatoes and all other things that are rotten being thrown at her* Don't worry! Soon the next chapter will be up.......................if I get alot of reviews or if I feel like it, either one! Till next time, ja ne!


	6. Humorous Interruptions and Confessions

Chapter 6: Humorous Interruptions and Confessions

She gulped feeling so very nervous. Eriol was looking straight into her eyes, their lips...so close... Tomoyo was determined to let Eriol know how she felt at that moment.

"I...I..." she started.

"Yes????" Eriol asked anxiously hoping he was going to hear what he thought she was going to say.

Before she could say what she wanted to say, her stomach began to grumble and make disgusting noises 'Oh no, not now...' she thought.

"Well????" Eriol was now very impatient and wanted to know what she was trying to say.

"I...I NEED TO THROW UP!!!" she yelled as she ran to the bathroom and closed the door.

Eriol just sat on the bed with his jaw hanging wide open... 'Ewww....' was the first thing that came to mind. He put his hand on his forehead and sighed. Eriol had thought that Tomoyo was going to confess feelings of love for him. But then again, if she had he would have to explain his whole plan to her and that would only make her think that he was toying with her feelings and of course that wasn't it at all.

"Knock Knock Knock," and the knocking continued until Eriol got up from the bed and went to the door. When he opened it he was greeted with the image of a young woman, around the age of 20, with brunette hair and blues eyes, wearing a officers uniform. 

"May I help you?" Eriol asked, staring abit. (A/N: Bad Eriol bad!)

And in a sexy, huskily tone she said "Oh you know why I'm here Mr. Sasaki, some of your friend's chipped in to give you a nice birthday present, so here I am baby!" and with that she took out a boom box and turned on some sexy type of music and began to strip!

Baka Eriol just stared at the woman stripping before him and after a few minutes he came back to his senses and wiped the drool off his chin. "I...I'm sorry but I swear I am not Mr. Sasaki," he said in a calm matter, his cheeks a dark red. Yet the woman didn't hear him because the music was so loud. She was now down to her bra and was about to take off her black mini skirt when the bathroom door opened.

"Ugh...gomen nasai Eriol....What I was going to tell you was my new found feelings..." and stopped, seeing a young woman who was almost naked dancing around Eriol. "What the HELL is going on?!" Tomoyo demanded to know. 'Oh shit,' is what came to Eriol's mind.

The stripper looked at the angry woman and blushed tremendously. "You mean...this isn't room #9 and you aren't Mr. Sasaki," she said looking at Eriol. He felt so bad and just barely nodded answering her. "Oh I'm so sorry...I will leave now," and with that she got dressed and grabbed her boom box and was gone in a blink of an eye.

Eriol looked at Tomoyo fuming with anger and he, he just felt extremely stupid and shy. "I'm sorry you had to see that, I know I am..." he said trying to sound sincere. As Tomoyo walked by him to go over to her suitcase she whispered "You have some drool hanging off your lip...." and passed by him laughing abit, but still angry. Eriol put his hand to his mouth and blushed a beet red and wiped off the rest of the drool. Thinking they might need more time together he called up the people who were in charge of the Airline. "Yes? This is Eriol Hiiragizawa and I would like to cancel mine and Tomoyo Daidouji's flight to go back to Tomoeda. We can fly free to Tomoeda when we want...? Okay, thank you!" and with that he hung up the phone. He looked at the time and it was 4a.m. and decided that they both needed some rest if they wanted to do anything later in the day.

"Tomoyo, I think we should rest for about 3 hours or so to be rested," he said as he started yawning. Tomoyo just looked at him and fell, almost hitting the floor beneath her, but was saved by Eriol. "I am so sorry that I caused such trouble earlier..." she looked up at him with guilt in her eyes. She laughed nervously "I guess I am still tipsy from drinking..." Eriol just put a finger to her lips and kissed her gently, wrapping a strong arm around her waist. Tomoyo didn't think and just kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. And they just stayed like that, both kneeling on the floor keeping each other close. Tomoyo's senses filled up with the smell of with vanilla, she felt so happy. But the kiss had to end sometime and Eriol was the one to end it. He just smiled sweetly at her and picked her up off the floor and lay her on the bed. "You really should sleep now, we will still have most of the day to do something together..." he said, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. She was blushing and just nodded and fell asleep with thoughts of Eriol in her mind. Eriol then sat in the rocking chair and just sat there watching Tomoyo sleeping peacefully...

3 hours later...

Tomoyo was the first one to wake up. She sat up and looked to her right to see Eriol still sleeping...(A/N: Actually he fell asleep right before she woke up lol) A smile played on her lips as she looked at Eriol, her heart was beating so fast, as it always did when she was around Eriol. She sighed wishing that she could express her feelings, but it seemed that every time she tried something would happen. Maybe it wasn't meant to be. She got up from the bed and walked over to the rocking chair which Eriol occupied and sat on his lap, snuggling against. She felt so lonely, but when she was with Eriol all her troubles seemed to disappear. After having so much to drink earlier, she knew what she wanted and what she wanted was Eriol and also to have her friends back. Tomoyo was about to kiss Eriol on the cheek when the doorbell rang (A/N: Stupid doorbell!).

To much disappointment, she got off of Eriol's lap and headed to the door and opened it. There standing in front of her was a man of 30, dressed in a ridiculous looking clown suit. Tomoyo mouth curved up into a smile seeing how as a child she used to adore clowns, but also she wanted to laugh because the man looked so funny.

"Um..hehe...may I help you?" she said trying not to laugh.

"Well you must be the birthday girl, and might I say a very beautiful looking birthday girl indeed," he said winking at her. Tomoyo shuddered at the clown guy winking at her and just wanted to punch his lights out, but refrained from doing so.

"I think you have me mistaken for someone else, because today is not my birthday," and with that tried to close the door, but much to her disliking the clown pushed the door back so it wouldn't close all the way. "Someone as beautiful as you has to be the b-day girl I was hired to entertain, so let me come in won't you?" he said with a disgusting looking grin on his face. Tomoyo was just about to yell her head off when Eriol came between her and the clown.

"Eriol.." she whispered softly...

"The lady said that it's not her birthday and that no one hired you to come to this room today, so I suggest that you leave before I make you," Eriol said with a passion in his eyes that was just warming up.

"I'm not leaving, so get out of my way you little four eyed nerd," and with that the man tried to push Eriol aside. That was it, Eriol just got so ticked off he punched the guy in the face hard, breaking his nose. Since the guy was wearing a clown nose, each time Eriol punched him the guy's nose made a honking sound. The punching went on for 5 to 6 minutes or so, until the guy was so beat up that he got the idea and literally crawled away.

Eriol closed the door and turned to Tomoyo to see her crying. He gather her up in his arms and hugged her tightly. "Why are you crying? Did he hurt you?" His voice was filled with worry and concern, for if Tomoyo were hurt, he would never forgive himself. "No, I'm fine. It's just that nobody has ever done that for me." Tomoyo pulled away from his warm embrace and turned around so he couldn't have to see her tear stained face. This was her chance...if she were ever going to tell Eriol how she felt about him, it had to be now or never.

Tomoyo looked at him and smiled her best smile. "Eriol, there is something I want to tell you. From the minute...well not the minute, but when I got to know you I felt a feeling in my heart that has been missing for so long. Something that was missing, has now been found and it's because of you. I don't want this feeling of love to leave me again, I want it to stay with me forever... I want you to be with me forever. I love you..." with that said she became quiet and just looked at him waiting for an answer that wouldn't be rejection.

It was never in Eriol's plan to fall in love with Tomoyo, but it happened. And now, the sweet angel before him has confessed her feelings of love for him. He loved her very much too, but didn't want to hurt her. He knew what he had to do. Confess his feelings for her, but to also tell her of his plan to help her too.

"My dear sweet angel, I feel the same way about you. I knew that once we got to know each other we would be good friends and so much more. I love you Miss. Daidouji with all my heart and soul..." 

The both looked at each other with smiles playing upon their lips and blushes reddening their cheeks. They embraced each other in a heart felt hug. Just as they were about to kiss, Eriol put a finger to her lips.

"Dear Tomoyo, before we can have any sort of relationship with one another, there is something I need to tell you," he said, running his fingers through her soft hair. She frowned, but nodded and waited for what he had to say. "Well, what I need to tell you is that..." but before he could finish, his cell phone started to ring. Tomoyo smiled at him "I think you should answer that." He felt frustrated but did so, picking his cell phone off the dresser by the bed he answered it. 

"Hello, who is it?" with annoyance in his voice.

"Why Eriol, you sound mad. Why ever for?" It was Syaoran's teasing voice on the other end of the line.

"Cute Descendent, this is not the right time for you to be calling me," trying to get Syaoran to hang up.

"Well sorry, but oh well. We are on our way to your motel room, so I hope you are dressed up because my dear Sakura-chan wants us to all go out for breakfast."

Eriol was getting very frustrated. He didn't feel like going anywhere until he told Tomoyo about his plan and everything. 'Damn Syaoran," was what came to Eriol's mind.

"I am just wondering, how close are you and Sakura to out motel room," he said and of course asked all too soon as he heard a knock at the door.

"At your door, so please be kind enough to open the door so we can go out," and with the phone line went dead.

Eriol put his phone away and went to open the door. And sure enough Syaoran and Sakura were standing before him all dressed up to go out to eat. Syaoran was wearing a long white sleeve shirt with a red tie and was wearing khaki pants with some nice dressy shoes. His hair was messy as usual making him all the cuter. Sakura was wearing a beautiful green emerald dress that has spaghetti straps and stopped a little above her knees, with matching green shoes. Her hair was up in a bun (A/N: her hair is know goes down half her back) and her makeup was light as usual. As soon as the girls saw each other, there was squeals and giggling and lots of hugging.

"What are you doing here Sakura-chan?!" Tomoyo said with much excitement in her voice.

"I will tell you about it over breakfast my best tomodachi (means friend)" Sakura said pulling Tomoyo out of the room so they could get into the car.

Eriol sighed and wished Syaoran and Sakura didn't show up, but they did so he would have to deal with it and wait till he and Tomoyo came back so he could tell her about everything. At least he knew that they both shared the same feelings and was happy, thanking Kami-sama.

'I just hope nothing goes wrong,' he thought as the four of them got into the car and were off to some restaurant.

TBC...

_________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: So there you go! I hope you liked that chapter. I am so sorry it took so long to be posted but I got writer's block and also I was busy with some things. I hope to get the next chapter out as soon as possible! Please Review, Arigatou!


	7. The Truth Revealed, Hearts Devastated

Chapter 7: The Truth Revealed, Hearts Devastated

So the girls got in the back of the car while Syaoran sat in the driver's seat and Eriol in the passenger's seat. Syaoran had told everyone that they were going to a restaurant called NBC Seafood which served the best Deem Sum dishes. During the ride to the restaurant, everyone was unusually quiet, well at least that was true for Syaoran and Eriol. The girls kept talking and giggling like they were back in Tomoeda Elementary, the good ol days you could say. They talked about old times such as Tomoeda elementary and college and also of the reasons Syaoran and herself were in Beijing, but no magic, which made Eriol glad because he wasn't supposed to know Syaoran and Sakura, because Tomoyo didn't even remember Eriol from when he was trying to get Sakura to transform all the clow cards into Sakura cards. Frankly, Eriol was nervous to bits. After talking for abit Sakura put on a serious face because she was about to ask a serious question.

"Tomoyo-chan?" she asked gently.

"Hai?" Tomoyo looked at her friend never remembering when Sakura had on such a serious expression before.

"Why didn't you ever try to contact me? And why didn't you let me contact you? You don't know how many times I called you or wrote to you, always disappointed in the end that you would never reply..." she said trying to suppress a small cry.

A frown formed on Tomoyo's face. She never knew that her actions had hurt her best tomodachi so badly. She always wanted to call Sakura or to write back, but every time something had come up and had eventually forgotten to contact Sakura. This made Tomoyo's heart ache with pain... Her eyes then began to fill up with tears and she just cried.

"Gomen nasai Sakura-chan! I never meant to hurt you. Every time I found that you had called me or that you had written me, I so badly wanted to reply back to you. But I found myself drowning in a sea of work and also drowning in a pool of misery. So unhappy I was...I missed you and everyone else in Tomoeda. But I had a business to run, so I had to close out all distractions. Please...find it in your heart to forgive me!" Tomoyo said with tears running down her face, throwing her arms tightly around Sakura.

Sakura smiled and hugged Tomoyo tightly back. "I forgive you...it will be okay I promise..." she said while patting Tomoyo's back to help her calm down. And of course the two guys in front wanted to do something to help, but knew that only Sakura could help Tomoyo on this one. After a few minutes Tomoyo stopped her tears and smiled brightly towards Sakura and she returned the smile.

After what seemed to be forever, the gang finally reached the infamous NBC Seafood Restaurant. There was a line that seemed to go on into oblivion just to be seated in the establishment. Luckily, Syaoran had gotten the manager of the restaurant to reserve them a special booth, since the Li Family is very well known. They were kindly seated by one of the waitresses and they all started looking hungrily at the menu and ordered a couple of dishes and thus breakfast began. While eating, they told one another about what their current lives were like and when talking about Syaoran and Sakura's wedding, Eriol stayed out of the conversation just so that he wouldn't raise Tomoyo's suspicions. Syaoran had told Sakura about Eriol's plan and how Tomoyo didn't remember Eriol, that is why Sakura stayed away from the subject of the cards and pretended not to know Eriol.

"I still can't believe after all this time, you two are finally going to tie the knot. I thought that day would never come," said Tomoyo laughing that infamous laugh of her's which made everyone sweatdrop abit.

The couple smiled and blushed furiously as well, which they didn't do much anymore since they were such adults. Tomoyo was about to comment even more, but Sakura now had the floor.

"Talking about people getting together, looks like you and Eriol are very close. I am so glad that Eriol's plan worked..." but then Syaoran covered Sakura's mouth, but it was too late. Eriol didn't know how Tomoyo would react and was scared to look at her but he did.

Tomoyo couldn't breath... 'What plan?!' she thought to herself. Sakura made it sound as if she knew Eriol. Her train of thought became very hazy and now she demanded answers. "Eriol...what is Sakura talking about?" she asked with a determined look on her face. Eriol stood up and took her hand in his "Dear, I don't think this is the time or place to be discussing about this," but just as he said that Tomoyo pulled her hand away from his and screamed "I want an answer now!" Luckily the booth they were seated at was far away from the eyes and ears of others. Tomoyo never felt so angry in her life. Eriol had been keeping secrets from her and now refused to discuss about them! She wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Eriol, I demand that you tell me what is going on this instant!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. Eriol glanced at Sakura and Syaoran and sighed. He knew that Sakura never meant to blurt out his plans, but she had and now he had to deal with the consequences of his actions. "Well, when we met I thought you were familiar and you were, I knew you." Tomoyo was surprised "How do you know me?" Eriol explained about how he was the reincarnation of Clow Reed, half actually, and reminded her of when he caused all sorts of trouble to get Sakura to transform the cards. She gasped and now remembered, she couldn't believe that she never recognized him, but why keep it a secret that he knew her? "Why didn't you tell me that you knew me?" she asked in a hurt tone. "I saw how cold you had become, and I wanted to help you, so I decided that if I could get you to learn how to love again that would do the trick and you would be back to your normal self, but I.." but before he could finish Tomoyo began crying.

'He used me...' is what came to her mind. 'He said he loved me and I believed him. I let down all my defenses and let myself love him... And now I find out it was all a lie? He never loved me....' is the sad conclusion to which Tomoyo told herself. She was hoping that he was lying, and that this was all one very unfunny joke, but when she looked into those eyes of his she knew that he was speaking the truth. And with her mind made up, she slowly started walking away...

Eriol saw the love of his life leaving, but he refused to let her go. He went up to Tomoyo and grabbed her arm, whirling her back to look at him. "Please Tomoyo-chan, let me explain..." Eriol said softly. Tomoyo's eyes burned with anger as she heard his pleas, but she didn't want to hear them. He used her and that was it. And with that she looked at him one last time and slapped him across the face as hard as she could. Sakura gasped and cried because it was all her fault for opening her big mouth, but Syaoran hugged her hoping to comfort her. Eriol's face was one filled with shock. He never knew that Tomoyo could do such a thing, even towards him. 

"Eriol, it's okay. Just let Daidouji-san cool off and then you can explain to her why you did what you did.." said Syaoran putting a comforting hand on Eriol's shoulder. 

"No, it's not okay Syaoran. She is taking this the wrong way, and if I leave her alone she will just keep thinking that way. I love her... I meant it when I told her my feelings, but now everything is so messed up! I have to go after her, gomen nasai!" and with that said Eriol went dashing off back to the motel room knowing that she would be there.

Back at the Motel Room...

Tomoyo wiped all the tears from her face and packed everything that was hers into a suitcase. Then she changed out of her clothes which reeked of tears, food and whisky and put on a very nice looking lavender blouse and skirt which complimented her eyes. Afterwards she picked up the phone and called Sakura's cell phone.

Ring Ring Ring...

"Moshi Moshi, Sakura speaking."

"Sakura, it's me Tomoyo."

"Are you okay?! I was worried when you ran off..."

"Hai, gomen nasai for worrying you, but I just couldn't stay there any longer. I am angry with Eriol, I'm also a bit upset with you and your husband to be. Why didn't you tell me what was going on? I still don't know what's going on!"

"I couldn't, I was bound to secrecy. Syaoran told me that everything would be alright...but it didn't turn out that way..."

"It's okay, I forgive you just as you forgave me. But now I need a favor."

"What is it Tomoyo?"

"Which Hotel are you staying in and what room? I can't stay with Eriol, not now."

And with that Sakura told Tomoyo that they were staying at the Oriental Garden Hotel in room #120. Tomoyo thanked Sakura and told her that she would be over as soon as she could. Just as she hung up the phone Eriol came in.

"What is going on?" He saw that all her stuff was packed and that she was about to leave. 

"What does it look like I'm doing?! I am leaving, because I can no longer stand the sight or sound of you!" yelled Tomoyo picking up her suitcase and heading for the door, but Eriol stood in the way.

"I can't let you leave, not until I have explained why I did what I did," he said taking the suitcase away from Tomoyo and setting it down beside him. "The reason," but that was all he got to say because he then received another slap from Tomoyo.

"I should have known something wasn't right. The night that I got drunk and we came back to the motel room you said you didn't know it was Syaoran until it was too late, but supposedly you weren't supposed to know who he was. But because I was so hammered I let it pass thinking that my mind was playing word games with me. You lied to me, I asked you before if you had anything to tell me and you said no!" she sniffled wanting to stop, but went on. "I honestly thought that I loved you... I put my heart on the line and you shattered it! I don't know if I love you now....if I can ever love you like I wanted to... All I know is that..."

"What?" said softly from Eriol.

"I hate you..." Tomoyo said quietly...

Eriol's heart was devastated. He couldn't believe what he just heard. 'She hates me?' yet it wasn't fair. She didn't know the whole story, she wouldn't hear it. All that she thinks she knows is that she thinks he used her for his own twisted games...

"Goodbye Eriol, please don't try to contact me..." after that she was gone from his sight.

Eriol just dropped to his knees and tried to think of a way to get her back. He couldn't lose her...he loved her too much to lose her now... But the last thing she said to him kept repeating itself.

"I hate you..."

TBC...

_________________________________________________________________________

Author's note: I hope you enjoyed chapter 7. I know it took a VERY long time for this to be put up, but I had writer's block and some other things going on that prevented me from writing much. The truth is now out and Tomoyo has left Eriol. Will the misunderstanding ever be cleared between the two? Well you will just have to wait for the next chap to come out. Until then!


	8. Feelings of Hate and Regret

Chapter 8: Feelings of Hate and Regret

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Darkness all around... Tomoyo walked through the darkness hoping to find something that could help light the room. Her hands kept searching until they fell upon a lamp on the desk. She sighed and turned it on relieved that the darkness was now gone. She then turned around....but found Eriol standing in front of her.

"Eriol, what are you doing here?!" Tomoyo didn't want this, she just wanted him out of her life forever. He didn't answer her, only taking one step at a time to get closer to her. She kept backing up until she was trapped in a corner.

"Eriol, answer me damn it!" Eriol smiled that irresistible smile of his and took her hand in his and finally spoke. "Tomoyo, I am so sorry...I never meant to hurt you the way I did. Please forgive me?" he looked at her with eyes full of sorrow. She then smiled back and decided that she loved him too much not to forgive him, but something didn't feel right in her mind. Eriol wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into a passion filled kiss. Her mind became hazy and didn't care if something felt wrong, she just knew that this kiss felt so right. Tomoyo then wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back with equal passion. The kiss went on for a minute or so, but then Eriol pushed Tomoyo violently away from him.

"What's wrong?" she asked a bit scared. "You are so stupid, do you know that?!" He laughed evilly and continued to talk "You are so easy to trick, if I knew it was this easy I would have tried to get you to have sex with me, instead of just that one chaste kiss," he laughed and laughed and Tomoyo's eyes filled with tears. She was stupid, she couldn't believe she listened to her heart to trust him. Eriol then disappeared and she sank down to the floor crying...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She felt herself being shaken and opened her eyes. Sakura was standing over her in a pink robe. Tomoyo sat up and shook her head. 'It was just a dream...' she told herself, yet in her mind it felt all too real.

"Tomoyo-chan, are you alright? I heard you crying, but when I came in you were still sleeping."

"Hai, I just had a bad dream, that's all.." she said holding back the tears that spilled because of that dream. She looked over at the clock on the wall and saw that it was 12 midnight. After leaving Eriol at the motel, she went to the Oriental Garden Hotel and came to Sakura and Syaoran's room to stay with them. She had instantly fell asleep, but now was wide awake.

"Do you want to talk?" asked Sakura, being quiet since Syaoran was still asleep. Tomoyo nodded yes and slowly got up from the bed and walked into the living room (a/n: the deluxe suite lol) and sat down on the couch.

"So what was your dream about?" Sakura asked cautiously as to not upset Tomoyo. The amethyst-eyed beauty took in a deep breath like it was her last and described the scene of her dream and how it had reminded her of Eriol's betrayal. Sakura then frowned, she still felt that it had been her fault for what happened, even though everyone assured her it wasn't.

"Tomoyo, you have to look at what Eriol did from his point of view. Then you would understand that he never wanted to hurt you, it was all just a misunderstanding!" exclaimed Sakura who took Tomoyo's hands into hers hoping that her friend would realize the truth. "Maybe he did help me, but it still doesn't give him to right to have lied to me! He should have told me right from the start even if it did risk me being resistant to him," said Tomoyo in a firm voice. Sakura couldn't argue with that, it was true that no one should ever lie, even if it is for such a good cause as helping Tomoyo to open up and love. She was about to say more when she heard a knock at the door. "If it's him I don't want to see him!" Tomoyo told Sakura in a firm tone. Sakura walked to the door and opened it just enough to see who it was, and it was indeed Eriol.

"Sakura, let me talk to Tomoyo," he said.

"Gomen nasai Eriol, but I can't let you talk to Tomoyo. She wishes to be alone..." she said hoping he wouldn't continue to persuade.

"Sakura-chan, I need to talk to her, if I don't she may never forgive me!" Eriol yelled out. Sakura started to feel scared, thinking that Eriol might do something stupid in order to get to Tomoyo. Still she stood her ground and continued to tell him that he could not see Tomoyo and was about to close the door, when Eriol pushed with all his might to open the door. This caused Sakura to instantly fall to the floor and cry out in pain.

"Sakura!" called out Syaoran who had awaken because of all the noise. Tomoyo was hiding behind the couch, tears once again spilled to the floor because of the scene she just saw. She hated Eriol, she regretted ever letting herself become vulnerable... She also knew that she had to face him, so that he would understand and leave her alone.

"Eriol, what the hell is wrong with you?!" yelled Syaoran. He was about to beat Eriol to a bloody pulp when a voice emerged from behind the couch. "Stop this now," said Tomoyo standing up so Eriol could see her. She took a few steps towards him but enough to keep them from touching each other. "Tomoyo, you have to listen to me!" yelled out Eriol, pain written all over his face.

She took in a shaky breath, but then started to speak softly "Why? Who says I have to listen to you? Who says I have to do anything you tell me? You can't tell me what to do Eriol, I decide things for myself. But I do have to thank you for helping me open up again, even if it was through deceit, so thank you," and with that she bowed respectively before him "Now I think you should leave because you have caused enough through this evening or morning I should say. I have nothing more to say to you..." said Tomoyo, she helped Sakura up and they both left the room.

"TOMOYO!" yelled out Eriol, but then Syaoran grabbed him by his shirt collar and tossed him out of the room. "I really feel sorry for you Eriol, but hurting my wife and barging in here in the early morning is not acceptable. Tomoyo will talk to you when she wants to, so leave her alone... Do the same thing again like you did today and you will be dead before you can even call out her name," Syaoran said with deadly glares directed at Eriol and then shut the door.

Syaoran was right, what he had done was wrong and out of character for him as well. But there was only one explanation for why he did it "Because I love her.." he said quietly to himself and left the hallway, walking the dark streets of Hong Kong alone...

"Sakura-chan, are you okay?" asked Tomoyo, worried that Eriol could have seriously injured her tomodachi.

"Iie, I am fine... it was just the fall that hurt, nothing more," Sakura expressed with a smile on her face.

"I don't see what there is to smile about after that rather loud incident," is what Syaoran expressed with no smile on his face, but rather an angry glare. He was mad with Eriol, but also with Tomoyo...but more with Eriol.

"Syaoran, when are you two going back to Tomoeda?" curiosity expressed in her amethyst eyes.

"Well, it's already 1a.m. now, our plane leaves at 3 a.m. , so I supposed Sakura and I should start packing up our things," he said as he stroked Sakura's hair.

"Can I come?" 

_____________________________

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I lost the love of my life *hic* and I didn't even get a proper chance to fight back...none at all..." were the whispers said to the bottom of a shot glass that Eriol held in his hand.

"You remind me of that one Japanese girl, the one who could hold her liquor down, but couldn't keep her mouth shut," muttered the bartender. "If you really love this girl you keep on jabbering about, why don't you go after her. You can't give up after a few goes, love makes you do crazy things so you might as well go for it so you have no regrets."

Eriol looked up at the bartender and was astonished that someone who dispensed liquor and was always surrounded by smoke could give such helpful advice. And with that he paid the man and left the horrid place where no dreams came true and all who stayed there wasted away. 

"That's not going to be me," he told himself confidently, though a bit drunk.

He staggered his way all the way back to the Oriental Garden hotel and went up to Syaoran and Sakura's room where he would find Tomoyo and make her understand the truth.

"Knock knock knock!" Eriol's fist pounded against the door for what seemed forever. Frustrated and not thinking straight he used some magic to blow the door wide open and ran around the room. No one was there, all their things packed up and gone, only he was in the room. He pounded his fists against the floor and tears began to drop to the floor.

"This is not how it's going to end, Tomoyo I promise you we will be together. You will know the truth and all will be alright!" and with that proclamation he bolted through the door and headed to where he knew Tomoyo would be...

Tomoeda, Japan........

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Finally I have uploaded chap 8 for you all who even remember this fic of mine lol. I hope you enjoyed it. I am getting old *only 17 but I feel old hehe* and I guess ideas aren't coming to me as fast as they used to, plus school comes in and such. But I will try to get the next chapter up sooner than I did this one, PLEASE REVIEW! 


End file.
